metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
M84A MAGLOADER
The M84A MAGLOADER was a Western main battle tank that was in service around 1984. Background and features Being a main battle tank, it possesses a powerful 105 mm cannon, high mobility and medium armor. It is equipped with a .50 calliber machine gun mounted on the turret. It boasts inferior firepower compared to the TT77 NOSOROG, but has superior armor and a better top speed. History The M84A MAGLOADER was in service since at least 1973, where it was deployed to Lebanon during the country's civil war, managing to easily defeat its counterpart, the TT77 NOSOROG in combat.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). CFA soldier 1: By the way, they've started sending tanks to all the outposts. Those ones that were used in Lebanon, right? ''// '''CFA soldier 2:' Yeah. And crushed those Soviet tanks. ''// '''CFA soldier 1:' That's only 'cause the TT77 was a monkey model - export crap. These tanks we're getting are fitted with a fire-control system, so they've got the goods. ''// '''CFA soldier 2:' I sure as hell hope so. ''// '''CFA soldier 1:' All right, I'd better get going.. ''// '''CFA soldier 1:' OK. It eventually was used with various Western-aligned Private Forces operating in Africa by 1984. They would often be seen in Tank Units of various Private Forces operating in Africa when Diamond Dogs operated in Africa in 1984. Diamond Dogs was known to eliminate or capture these types of tanks as side-missions during this time period, whether it was as a Tank Unit or, in one case, to guard a particularly high-value soldier. At least two M84 Magloaders were present at the Nova Braga Airport around the time Venom Snake's chopper, Pequod, was forced into a crash landing, although the vehicles ended up inoperable for the same reason why Pequod crashed: A cloud of metallic archaea sent by the Armored variant of the Parasite Unit in a last-ditch effort to ensure the then-recently escaped Code Talker could not make it back to Mother Base alive had enveloped the airport, causing them to rust heavily. At least two M84A Magloaders under the employ of the Contract Forces of Africa were utilized in an armored column during a proxy war against the Soviet-backed MPLA, with Diamond Dogs being charged with eliminating the armored column, tanks included. Behind the scenes It has multiple variants, which are more prominent in harder missions. They boast heavier armor, and a more powerful gun, powerful enough to one-shot Snake, even through splash damage. The red variant is the most powerful and sturdy, but the black variants are still just as deadly. The M84A MAGLOADER alongside the STOUT IFV-FS are the only Western vehicles in the game to not have made a prior debut in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. While the M84A Magloader may look like discount M1 Abrams it's not. It's actually an XM-1 GM MBT. The XM-1 is the prototype of the much-loved abrams featuring a 105 rifled cannon and a diesel engine. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain '' Notes and references Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid V Category:Land vehicles